


Pina Colada Boy

by tremblingstockings



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Light BDSM, Omorashi, Wetting, male wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremblingstockings/pseuds/tremblingstockings
Summary: Nora is in control of Jiro at the beach and decides when he can pee.





	Pina Colada Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Tacky title, I know. heheh. Its just what I thought of when I had that be one of his drinks.  
> I was going to add a sex scene but the story already felt long. Let me know though if you'd like me to continue and add that.

It was a warm day on the beach where Jiro and Nora walked together. Jiro was just a little taller than Nora, and had soft black hair and eyes like black marble. His skin was a pale gold, glistening from the sheen of sweat from the earlier heat. His hand held Nora’s. She was almost always smiling, taken in by the little things around her. She was tall and slim for her age but rather busty. Her wild curly brown hair was tied back, and her skin was spattered with freckles. 

They looked like an ordinary couple, smiling and swinging their hands together.  
But, they carried a secret.   
They were switches into bdsm, and today, Nora was in control.   
Today, Jiro was forbidden to urinate until Nora said he could. 

Earlier that morning: 

“I can’t what?!” 

“You heard me.”

“What if I piss myself?!” 

“That’s a risk you have to take, honey,” she said with a grin. 

She slid a glass of water to him. He scowled, and her grin didn’t fade. Despite giving an order, her hazel eyes were soft.   
“Drink.” 

He nodded and downed it.   
She ruffled his hair. “Good boy. Today, you’re all mine.” 

Now that it was later in the day, Jiro was getting hot and sweating, so he kept a water bottle on him consistently to stay hydrated. At this point his bladder only carried a slight need, not enough to run over to a bathroom, but enough for him to notice and remember what he was ordered. 

She stopped walking and got in front of him with a smile and hugged him. He smiled back gently and hugged her back. 

“You’re doing so good today. Half of your water and a cup and you haven’t complained.” 

“Of course, for you,” he said.   
He glanced to the side, “but it is a little easy…” 

He instantly regretted those words as the sadist in her made her eyes sparkle at that. “Oh?” 

He bit his lip.

“Let’s have some lunch!”

He nodded, “yeah ok.” 

On the beach was a pavilion a little ways from a restaurant where you could order food. She sat on the wooden bench with him. In the shade she could really see the heat on his body. They ordered food and she also ordered two waters and a piña colada. 

He smiled, sipping from his ice water and cooling off. It really beat his already warming water bottle. 

“I thought I was taking the challenge,” he said with a hint of a smirk. 

She slid the piña colada towards him, “you are.” 

He just stared, slack jawed. “Are you serious?” 

Her smiled showed teeth now, “Drink. And you must finish them.” 

While they waited, he mainly sipped water but alternated between that and the piña colada. When he would pause from his water she would point at it, making him huff and continue. He was 2/3 finished the water and halfway finished the piña colada when their food came. 

The server smiled and refilled his water immediately, erasing whatever progress he kept track of.   
When the servers head was turned he looked over at her incredulously with wide eyes. She quietly chucked, hiding her grin behind her hand. 

As he ate she got close to his ear and whispered, her hand slowly rubbing his thigh.   
“You still have to finish it.” 

He winced mid-chew and continued eating. For a while they just talked, enjoying their lunch, but every now and then she would glance at his glass of water, subliminally reminding him until that and the piña colada were empty. When they were all finished and had paid they just sat for a while, full. 

“It’s a nice day today…” She murmured, staring at the sea.   
He looked off where she was looking and agreed, “yeah, it is.” 

She glanced at his leg where her hand rested and saw that his other leg was just slightly waving back and forth. 

“Looks like this is getting interesting…” She whispered, and then took his hand for them to walk. At this point, Jiro normally would’ve gone to the bathroom, for it was very noticeable now. He could hold it, he had in this state before, but he did keep glancing toward where the bathrooms were, to which she’d tighten her grip and distract him. 

“Say, you only drank half of your water bottle,” she pointed out. 

He was going to protest, but he already knew what was coming.   
Looking her in the eye, he chugged the rest. 

She couldn’t hide the amazement on her face. “Good boy! It’s important to stay hydrated.” 

He scoffed with a grin. Yeah, hydrated, that’s it, he thought to himself. 

He instantly regretted that choice though, as his bladder began to feel more full, now sending waves through him. He couldn’t recount the last time he had to go this badly but he knew it’d be better to not think about it. 

After some time passed, Jiro’s need was really getting bad and each step coursed pressure through him. Nora took his hand and lead him down to the ocean, where they stood as a thin cold wave washed over their feet. The coldness on his feet felt like a taser on his bladder and he sucked in a breath. 

“C-cold…” He muttered, giggling nervously. She glanced down at his legs, they squirmed for a moment, muscles tightening. 

She looked up at him with an honest expression. 

“Honey?” 

“Mhm?” He asked, half distracted. 

“Do you want to pee?” 

He raised his brows quickly at the question. “I-I can hold it…” 

She shook her head, her hand stroking his arm gently. He wasn’t used to her being gentle and backing down from challenging him. Her whole demeanor had changed from the earlier day. 

“No… Honey… Do you really, really have to? Be honest…” 

He bit his lip. Another wave came in this time splashing the back of his knee making his tingling bladder pulse within him and he began to cry out honestly. 

“Y-yes, V-very badly, yes! Can I?” 

Her shy little pout turned into a sadistic smile. 

She gently stroked the top of his manhood over his swimsuit. “I want you to only let a little bit out. Don’t you dare release all of it, or you’ll be punished.” 

He gulped, dumbfounded at the order. This was the girl he knew, the one that really put him to the test. But he’d accept, for her. He gave a slight nod and turned to the ocean, putting his hand on the belt line of his swimsuit. 

“Ah-ah…” She said, stopping him before he could pull himself out. 

His member, and bladder, twitched at that. He was confused. Was she lying about the order?

“In your swimsuit,” she added. 

He stepped back a bit.   
“I-in my…?” 

“It’s a risk you had to be able to take, remember?” 

“I… I can hold it…” He offered. 

“That’s not what I ordered,” she reminded.   
He stammered, confused.

“I told you. I will tell you when and when you cannot pee. Right now you can only pee a little bit, in your swimsuit,” she stated. 

He swallowed and nodded with a nervous expression before he relaxed himself. The moment a trickle of urine left, darkening a small patch on his swimsuit, his bladder cried out to release a flood. 

He quickly grabbed himself and squeezed tight, his face growing hot and pink, and just barely stopped himself from soaking himself.   
His whole body was tingling now. He grit his teeth and sheepishly smiled, the warmth of the fresh urine under his hand really making the situation sink in. Her eyes were fixated on his knuckles. 

“Good job. Now take my hand.” 

He blinked, showing her that it was not a clean hand, due to her order, and she just nodded and opened her palm again. 

He put his hand in hers and she tightened her grip. Now that his hand was off his crotch, she could see the small dark patch that had spread from her order. He glanced away shyly. It was fairly obvious for anyone that would have noticed given the placement of the patch, and walking with her jostled his nerves, not helping with his bladder. 

Fortunately, there weren’t many people out and about. 

“Don’t think about it too much, dear,” she murmured smoothly to him, as if reading his mind. 

He nodded. He had settled, for the most part, but after some more time passed and he was ordered to drink another glass of water, he was at breaking point. He was squirming and biting his lip at any moment he wasn’t being watched. At this point, his whole lower body was tingling from desperation. 

“Can you handle it?” She whispered, moving her hand over the dampened patch, feeling his body give slight twitching under it. 

“I-I can…” He answered, his bladder pulsing and sending waves of pressure through his body. 

She tilted her head at that and asked, “Are you lying to me?” 

His eyes had faint tears now and his bottom lip trembled and he bit it.   
He whispered “I have to go really, really badly…! It feels like I might have an accident!” 

Her eyes glistened at that and she kissed him, biting his lip with a smirk. He sighed and melted, but quickly straightened up and winced when he felt a small leak escape him. 

He pulled away from her lips. “N-no… I might…!” 

She grabbed his hand and quickly sped ahead, Jiro clumsily following. 

They found themselves in an area of the beach surrounded by trees and shrubbery, far away from people. 

“You can go, since you’ve been so good.” 

He smiled relieved and almost wet himself right then and there but quickly stopped himself with a grab. But then his smile quickly faded. 

“There’s a catch isn’t there?” He asked. 

The look in her eyes answered him. 

“Lay down,” she ordered. 

He was confused but knew it’d be quicker to just obey and laid down on his back. She crouched down next to him. 

“Now,” she ordered.

He swallowed. 

“N-now? I’m going to lay down and pee myself?” 

“That’s right… You’re so obedient,” she praised, stroking his abdomen and watching it shiver when her fingers traced over his very full bladder. 

He sighed with a wince and she hovered over him. He looked away shyly. “Don’t just look at me like that…” He muttered with a nervous smile.

“Like what?” She asked, resting her hand on his bladder, the cold touch making his body shiver again. He winced inwardly to that. 

He closed his eyes to relax and gave a breathy sigh as he began to wet himself.   
The warmth quickly moved from a slow spread trickling out to a full flood and he gave a breathy moan of pleasure, forgetting that she was watching. 

She grinned big and sat on his crotch, straddling him, right in the middle of his accident. 

He opened his eyes in panic and sputtered, “Wh-what are you-?!You’ll get-! I can’t stop!” 

She pinned his arms down and have a hint of a thrust, making his member twitch and piss even harder, the torrent thundering into the fabric. 

“I know,” she answered, biting his lip. 

He exhaled in relief and shock. 

What may have been minutes felt like hours as she occasionally looked at his face and then to crotch of his pants, which darkened and glistened where it jet to the surface. 

By the end of it both of them were warm and soaked. 

She sat upright, taking her hands off his wrists and looked down at him. His blushing deepened and he shyly covered his eyes with his upper forearm. 

He gave a few final breathy sighs and when he peeled his arm off of his face her hazel eyes were staring into his. She put her hands down on either side of him and leaned down very close to his ear. 

“You wet yourself,” she whispered in a sing-song tone.

He swallowed. 

“Why though?” He asked honestly.

She sat back upright, “because I told you to.” 

He gave a faint smile, “y-yes… But why did you want me to?” 

“It was cute.” 

He scoffed; the expense of his pride for a hint of her entertainment. 

“And, well, how did it feel…?” She added.

He was hoping to not have to answer that. 

He actually enjoyed the relief and found the warmth pleasant. It helped that she was on top of him.  
He looked away, not wanting to admit it. 

“Hm?” She asked. She gave a slight grind on him making him suck in a breath. 

“It… It felt… Nn…” 

She grabbed his wrists now, slamming them further into the sand and pressed herself down on him with another rock forward right up to his tip, sending a wave of pleasure up into his chest. 

“Good! It felt good…!” He sputtered, looking at her lustfully and breathing heavily. 

It was killing him, feeling her right there but with no control over her motion. 

“That’s my dear,” she murmured close to him. She was leaning only inches from his face now. His manhood twitched beneath her and she felt his wrists shake under her hands. 

“Kiss me,” he begged. 

“Are you giving orders now?” 

“Please… Please. I want you.” 

She leaned down and playfully touched his bottom lip with hers, the tension from him growing strong and when she finally had her lips on his she dove into him, kissing harder and pressing herself firmly against him with a thrust, sending pleasant shivers through him and making him moan into her mouth. 

She grabbed him by the hair and climbed off, laying on her back, signaling him to get on top of her. He obliged, leaning over her and pulling her hips against him. 

“Ok, I leave you in charge now,” she said breathily. 

His eyes gleamed staring into hers as he asked with a confident grin, “How turned on were you, watching me squirm all day?” 

She smirked, “turned on? You’re just my entertainment.” 

He slid his hand up her back and pulled her smug face closer. 

“You’re lying to me.” 

She giggled, “it was so fun making you squirm, always watching to make sure you don’t lose control.” 

“And then… Your little… Accident…” 

She put her hand over her mouth, blushing and giggling more. 

He kissed her at that, embarrassing as it was, and she wrapped her arms around his back, and slid them lower, to his belt line, gripping it in preparation to take his swimsuit off.

“Why are you…?”

“Why else?” 

“Here, now, on a public beach?” 

He wanted her, but this was crazy.

“Here and now. I’m all yours.” 

He smiled at that, and nodded, then continued to peel his wet swimsuit off until it was at his ankles.   
He then put one hand on her hip, the other on the back of her neck with his fingers in her hair.

“All mine, huh?”


End file.
